


Bleeding Out

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durincest, Fiki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili get surrounded by the goblins and their king, who want to play a sick game.</p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p>Based on a prompt from a lovely anon on my Durincest blog: durincesty-drabbles.tumblr.com, follow and leave me a prompt! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out

They were stranded in a dark cave, goblins surrounding them; the youngest Durin’s had done it... they had lost the rest of the pack. They realized, in those terrifying moments, that they really shouldn’t have run off. A few stolen kisses could’ve waited. 

“Now, younglings, I can tell there is something peculiar about you two...” The king goblin said, his disgusting chin wobbling as he bellowed. Kili trembled and moved in closer to his brother. “What do you mean?” Fili asked, feeling himself become more confident at his brother’s fear. 

“I mean, you’re... in love,” at the word, the rest of the goblins broke into an evil, high-pitched cackle. “So?” The older brother said, sticking out his chest slightly, defensively. “So,” the king began slyly, “I can use this to my advantage.” Again came the menacing laughter from the goblins standing around the brothers in a tight circle. 

Kili reached for his brother’s hand, holding on so tightly that Fili thought he was going to break his fingers. Both the brothers knew what was coming.   
“Fetch me the Drainer,” the king hollered, and a few goblins moved out of the circle, cackling madly. “Bring me the youngest one!” The goblin king commanded, and before Fili could hold his brother to him, he was being ripped from his side. “Fili!” Kili shouted, wrestling against the small, but tough goblins. “No!” Fili yelled, “take me instead! Please!” 

The goblins stopped and looked at their king for their next orders. The king laughed cruelly, “just as I was hoping.” He nodded to his minions, and they threw Kili back at his brother. 

“Fili don’t, please, it’s what they want!” The younger whispered urgently, gripping onto his brother’s arms. Fili gave him a stern look. “It’s what they want,” Kili repeated in a soft, defeated tone. “I know,” Fili said, looking at his brother with sad eyes, “but I can’t let them hurt you, I can’t.” 

“What are you waiting for?” The king roared, “hurry up!” Fili moved forward just as three goblins moved in with what he assumed was the Drainer. It was a large contraption with four leather straps, two at the top and two at the bottom, to, Fili guessed, drain blood from the victims. The most disturbing things about the machine though, were how it was perfectly dwarf sized.. and splattered with old, rusted blood. 

“Fili! Do not do this, I’m not worth it!” Kili screamed, not caring how futile an effort it was. Fili turned his head to give his brother a long, hard look, as if to say “be quiet, this is what’s going to happen.” Then he dropped the look and replaced it with a softer one, mouthing: “I love you.”   
Kili felt a sob build up in his throat, and was about to run forward, when he felt little, grimy hands pull him back. They didn’t do anything further than keep him still... at least. 

Fili walked forward, bracing himself for the worst. Goblins came up behind him and started strapping him into the machine. Kili resisted the urge to scream and struggle, knowing that’s not what his brother wanted. After several minutes of adjusting and strapping, Fili was strung up on the Drainer, a look of discomfort painted on his face. Kili could tell he was trying to be brave, but was close to failing. 

“Put in the spikes,” the king commanded, a sick smile on his face. The goblins snickered and did as their leader said.   
Fili screamed in pain as the stakes entered his arms, legs, and sides. Kili sobbed and threw himself at his brother, but the goblins had a strong hold on him. The younger watched in horror as his brother’s blood flowed in intricate designs down the back of the contraption, coming together at the bottom and falling into a metal bucket. 

“Okay boys, our work is done, leave the youngest to watch his brother- or should I say lover- die slowly.”   
They all laughed once more, a terrible noise that pierced the ears of the brothers. The goblins holding Kili threw him to the ground, and scampered away with the rest of them. 

“Fili!” Kili yelped and scrambled up quickly, running to his dying brother. He hesitated when he reached him, not knowing what to do. “This is all my fault,” he cried, “I should never have... I should... I-” 

“Shhh,” Fili soothed, “it’s not your fault. This is worth it, you’re okay.” Kili shook his head and cried. Fili winced in pain and Kili moved to asses the machine. If he tried to remove his brother’s body, he would bleed out faster. Kili felt like he had been punched in the gut when the realization hit him: this was it, Fili was going to die.   
Kili shifted as close to Fili he could get and put his head in the crook of Fili’s neck, his skin already beginning to get clammy and cold. He began to weep loudly despite his best efforts. He cried for a few moments, trying his best to stifle it but to no avail. All of a sudden Fili began to cough. 

The younger pulled away and wiped the blood from his brother’s lips. When he was done he left his fingers there, and Fili kissed each one gently. “I love you,” the older whispered; the fact that he was dying was heavily evident in his voice. 

Kili smiled weakly, lips wavering, and he leaned in and captured his brother’s mouth in a kiss. “I can’t live without you,” he mumbled against Fili’s lips. The oldest smiled and kissed his brother once more, wishing more than anything that he could hold him. “But you will, you must,” Fili mumbled, feeling himself slip away. “For me, please, live a long, happy life... for me.”

Kili pulled away just enough to look into his brother’s beautiful eyes, he hesitated only a moment, he knew Fili only had seconds left. “I-I will,” he stuttered out, placing his hands on either side of the older’s face; as if to keep him weighed down to earth for a little while longer. “I promise I will,” and with that he locked his lips with Fili’s, crying into their last kiss.


End file.
